


Age of Debauchery

by pharaohatemusqueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharaohatemusqueen/pseuds/pharaohatemusqueen
Summary: Atem has regained his own body in the modern world and wishes to explore everything this new age has to offer him. Warning: Lots and lots of sex. Note: Some of the tags will be in later chapters.
Kudos: 5





	1. Regaining Oneself

Months after Atem had returned to the afterlife, Yugi seemed unusually somber and lost. Tea noticed this and aimed to cheer him up. "You miss the Pharaoh, don't you." She murmured, touching his arm in comfort. They were sitting in Yugi's bedroom on his bed.

Yugi averted his eyes, trying to hide the fact that the amethyst orbs shone with tears. "I just got to know him for only a short time, it's unfair he had to leave so soon."

A blinding flash of light momentarily lit the room, but disappeared quickly. Yugi and Tea looked around, momentarily confused, before they saw a tall thin figure standing in the room with them. Moonlight played softly across the young man's bare bronze chest, the cloth around his waist the only clothing he was wearing. "Atem?" Yugi asked startled, rising to his feet.

Atem bowed his head once, acknowledging the question. "I am back, Yugi. The gods saw that you were so upset by my departure that they decided to let me have a second chance at li-" Atem's sentence was cut off as Yugi threw himself at him, hugging the man fiercely. Atem patted his back, smiling softly. "I missed you too."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you like that." Yugi chuckled, weak with relief. "I just can't believe you're really back."

"Believe it." Atem smiled. He looked over and noticed Tea. "Tea, glad to see you are well."

"Glad to see you again, Phar-oops. Atem." Tea smiled back.

"I'm sure you must be tired, Atem. You have been traveling a long time." Yugi pulled Atem by the head to the bed.

Atem chuckled. "I came from the afterlife, not another planet, Yugi."

"I better let you two catch up, I should get home anyway." Tea backed toward the door, feeling like she was intruding.

"Wait, Tea? Would you min staying? I would rather have as many friends around me as I can." Atem looked back at her, his crimson eyes warm and soft.

"I don't have any clothes to wear." Tea pointed out, blushing at the idea of being there with her two closest friends.

"I can loan you a T-shirt." Yugi offered, going over to his chest of drawers. He rummaged through the contents and pulled out a white T-shirt. He tossed it over to her. "I don't know if it'll fit, though."

Tea headed into the bathroom to freshen up and change into the T-shirt and the panties she was wearing. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Atem and Yugi were sitting on the bed waiting for her. "How bad does it look?" She asked anxiously.

Atem and Yugi examined her from head to toe, noting how the T-shirt strained against her large breasts, and clung to the curves until it ended just below her hips. "I think you look perfect." Atem smirked, standing up. He moved over to her, standing behind her. "Doesn't she look perfect, Yugi?"

Yugi turned pink and gave a incoherent squeak. Tea giggled. "I take it he likes how I look."

"Shall we give him a better look?" Atem asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands wandering toward her panties.

"I've been waiting to give you a better look since I met you." Tea turned her head to give him a tender kiss. She gasped into his mouth as his hand pushed aside her panties and his fingers dipped into her pussy.

Yugi watched in fascination at the obvious display of sexuality. His pajama bottoms tightened as he watched Atem's fingers disappearing between Tea's legs. "That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Yugi blurted out.

Atem smirked down at Yugi's obvious arousal. "Tea, would you like to help Yugi? He seems to have a problem."

Tea looked down at Yugi's tented pajamas, moaning at the feel of Atem's fingers in her pussy. "Only if I can suck him while you fuck me, Atem."

"Is that okay, Yugi?" Atem asked, withdrawing his fingers carefully, eliciting a whine from Tea.

"Uh, yeah, sounds great." Yugi eagerly shed his pajamas, his hard cock springing free.

Tea went over and knelt, gently stroking Yugi's cock. She wiggled her ass in Atem's direction to entice him, her panties soaked at the crotch.

Atem chuckled and knelt behind her, giving her ass a smack before removing her wet panties. Removing his own kilt, he thrust deep into Tea, finding her pussy wet and tight. "Oh fuck, I might just bust a nut hilting myself." He groaned, leaning over her. He whispered in her ear. "Give him the best blowjob while I fuck you into orgasmic bliss."

"Yes sir!" Tea moaned at the feel of his cock deep in her pussy. She engulfed Yugi's cock, sucking as Atem fucked her.

For several minutes there was no conversation, just the slapping of skin against skin and slurping noises. Atem felt his own orgasm near and groaned, "I'm going to cum, do you-?"

Tea pulled away from Yugi's cock, looking over her shoulder as she moaned, "Do it, cum in my pussy!"

At these words, Atem erupted deep into her pussy, shuddering in pleasure. Seeing his friend lose it, Yugi came, ropes of cum splashing on a surprised Tea.

"Wow, we must do that more often." Atem chuckled, pulling out of Tea. He saw cum just at her entrance, threatening to leak out. "That is hot. How does it feel, Tea?"

"Being filled with your cum is amazing." Tea moaned, still not satisfied. "But you guys came too early, I still haven't orgasmed." She complained. "Plus, I wanted Yugi to cum down my throat." She pouted.

"I think I'll have to rectify that issue." Atem smirked, finding Tea's clit. He rubbed fast and furious, bringing Tea to a quick and squirting orgasm. A bit of cum splashed onto the floor.

"Thank you, Atem." Tea panted, finally feeling sleepy. "Can you help me to the bed? I want to lie down with you two on either side of me. You know, in case I get hungry in the night."

Atem helped her carefully onto the bed and laid beside her, Yugi on the other side. They fell asleep quickly, spent and cum soaked.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Atem has returned, the question now is how this newfound sexual relationship between the three of them will affect their friendship. With hopeful optimism, they start the new day the same way they ended it: Together.

Morning sunlight streamed through the gauzy curtains of Yugi's window, illuminating the three entangled bodies on the bed. Tea woke up slowly, feeling a warm body pressed against her on either side. The next thing she noticed was something long and hard pressed against her ass on one side and her thigh on the other. Shifting a little, she reached down and stroked the cock in front of her.

Atem moaned a little and opened his eyes, looking down at her. "Good morning to you too." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I just felt you against me and couldn't resist." Tea looked sheepish as she stroke him.

"Don't be sorry, I couldn't help but get hard with you in bed next to me. Do you mind if we wake Yugi up the fun way?" Atem smirked.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

Atem shifted so he was lying on his back. "Climb on board, we'll have you screaming in pleasure in no time." He gestured to his face. "After all, you didn't get a cumshot in your mouth." He nodded to the dried cum still on her face and shirt.

"I have yet to taste you." Tea smirked, taking up her position kneeling over his face. She gasped as his tongue probed her pussy. Leaning forward she engulfed his cock, swirling her tongue around it.

Yugi stirred sleepily, feeling the emptiness of the space beside him. "Tea...? Atem...?" He looked over and saw Atem and Tea in a 69 position. "That's not fair, you started without me!" He complained, his cock hardening more. But he was not angry in the least.

Tea pulled back from Atem's cock with a gasp, looking over. "I do have one hole not occupied. Fuck my ass, Yugi."

Yugi was all to eager to position himself behind Tea. Spitting on his cock and fingers, he worked his way in. "How's that feel?"

"Oooooh yes!" Tea moaned, feeling Yugi's cock deep in her ass. Atem was still at work, eating out her pussy. "Fuck me hard, Yugi!"

Yugi fucked her ass hard, leaning over her to whisper in her ear, "Keep sucking Atem's cock, make him cum.

Tea did so, moaning as she came on Atem's face.

Downstairs, Joey and Mai had just arrived at the shop to see how Yugi was doing. They had been dating for a few weeks. "Do you min if we go up and see how Yugi is doing today, Grandpa?" Joey asked the old man as he answered the door.

"Of course, he is probably sleeping in, that boy hasn't been doing well since the Pharaoh left." Grandpa looked up at the ceiling in the direction of Yugi's bedroom as he spoke, the distant undiscernable sounds coming from the bedroom. "Let me know if you need anything."

Joey and Mai headed upstairs, following the sounds that were getting louder and clearer as they approached Yugi's bedroom. "Does that sound like-?" Joey asked, looking over at Mai.

"Yes, but who is he fucking?" Mai inquired, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Let's find out." Joey knocked on the door and entered. He stopped short at the sight before him, his cock hardening at once. "Woah, I didn't expect that!"

Mai gave a sultry smirk. "Well, if you're not going to do anything about it, Joey, maybe I should join."

"Join, where?" Joey asked, confused.

Mai walked past Joey, stripping off her lavender vest and skirt as she went. Joey's eyes widened at the sight of a long thick cock dangling between her legs, hard as a rock. "So that's why you never undressed in front of me." Joey said, dawning realization coming to him.

Mai looked over her shoulder. "You were such a gentleman about it, you never asked why I didn't undress. I was afraid if you saw the real me, you would not want to date me." She explained, gesturing to her cock.

Joey was practically drooling at the sight of her cock, his own hardening in his jeans. He shook his head quickly, trying to get his senses. "Why would I not like you because you have a-a cock?"

"I was afraid, I admit. But seeing your reaction," She nodded to his tight jeans, "I assume you'd rather experience it firsthand."

"Firsthand?" Joey asked, confused.

Mai walked over to him, presenting her cock to him. "It's yours if you want to."

Joey dropped to his knees, his own cock making it a little difficult to kneel properly. He licked the tip, the taste on his tongue egging him on. He opened his mouth wider, engulfing the cock inch by inch, the cock easily slipping into his throat before it was halfway in.

"Good boy, keep going, your throat feels amazing." Mai purred, stroking his blond hair.

Yugi continued to fuck Tea's ass, watching Joey deepthroat Mai's cock. "Mai, I'm going to want a turn on that monster cock."

"You will get your turn." Mai promised him as she continued to inch her cock deeper into Joey. Finally her crotch rested against his chin, the cock resting in his stomach. She pulled out, letting Joey gasp for air. "How does that feel?" she asked, smirking.

"Do it again." Joey panted, too far gone to care that he was being used like a slut.

Mai thrust her cock back into his mouth and began thrusting, drawing her cock halfway out and then back in, over and over. Her orgasm was nearing.

Yugi watched Joey's flat stomach bulge with every thrust of Mai's cock, his own orgasm nearing. "Tea, I'm going to cum soon."

Tea moaned in response, her ass squeezing around his cock as she had another orgasm.

"Ready, Joey? I'm going to cum." Mai warned him. She took his moan as an answer and thrust one more time, erupting deep in him, cum gushing into his stomach so much that it began to swell. It swelled so much that he looked several months pregnant. Mai pulled out and Joey gasped. "I like that look on you."

Joey looked down at his large belly, his cock straining against his jeans. "Woah, you had a lot of cum in you."

Mai smiled. "Not surprising. I usually cum by the bucketful. Now we can't let any of that cum escape. So bend over." She dug through her purse and pulled out a butt plug.

Joey obeyed, moaning as the cum sloshed in him. Mai inserted the butt plug, sealing the cum inside him.

The sight of Joey's large belly pushed Yugi over the edge and he came deep into Tea's ass. Atem's cock twitched and erupted deep in Tea's mouth. Tea rolled off Atem and sighed in contentment.

Atem sat up, his cock still hard at the sight of Mai. "I thought I heard you arrive. Hello, Mai. I see you brought a surprise."

"You three had a surprise for us, apparently." Mai smirked. "Don't worry, we are far from done. I'll happily fill you boys up like Joey here. Even little Tea." She smirked at the latter.

"Oh fuck, I can't wait." Atem grinned in return. "I like this time period. Forget the afterlife, this is paradise!" He exclaimed.


	3. A "Big" Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Mai has unveiled herself to be a futa, she has "big" plans for the other four. The others are all to happy to be her little sluts, of course. An unexpected result changes things for the five of them. Who could have predicted it? Mai of course!

"Who wants to be next to be filled with cum?" Mai asked seductively, her cock still hard after filling Joey up. "I have plenty of butt plugs in my purse."

"I want to feel that cock in me right now." Atem insisted. "In my ass."

"Hey, no, I want it." Yugi protested.

"Hm..." Mai pretended to decide looking between them and her eyes landed on Tea. "I think I'll give it to Tea first."

Tea gave a start and gave a lustful look at Mai's cock. "Please fuck my ass, Mai."

"Are you sure? I'm much bigger than Yugi, I don't know if you could handle me." Mai smirked, walking over to her.

"I don't care, just fill me up!" Tea demanded, her ass still dribbling cum.

Mai smirked at the sight. "Well, at least you're already lubed up. Here we go." She pressed the head of her cock against Tea's ass, the head slipping in.

"Oh my God, that is big..." Tea closed her eyes, moaning as she squirted onto the bed as an orgasm ripped through her.

"Wow, she came just by the head being in?" Atem chuckled. "Imagine the whole thing being in."

"I'm trying not to imagine that otherwise I'll cum again." Tea panted as Mai buried her cock inch by inch in her ass. "Is it possible it's getting bigger?"

Mai chuckled. "It's the beauty of being a futa, I can make it as big or as small as I want."

Tea continued to take Mai's cock like the little slut she was until her belly began to bulge from the size of it. "I don't think I can take more of it." she moaned as another orgasm ripped through her.

"You'll take it and you'll love every second of it, I promise." Mai purred in her ear, pushing deeper still.

Tea felt something rising in her throat and realized Mai's cock had gone through her completely as it exited her mouth. The other three gasped as the cock disappeared and reappeared, Mai thrusting in and out as she fucked Tea's throat from behind. "Holy shit, she's getting a full body fuck!" Joey exclaimed.

"Atem, be a dear and kneel beside Tea." Mai suggested to Atem. "And don't forget to open your mouth."

Atem obeyed, watching as the cock exited Tea and buried itself in his mouth, plunging straight down. His eyes widened as they were both fucked, his cock hardening at once between his legs.

Yugi watched in fascination as Mai's cock penetrated Atem's ass from the inside, teasing Yugi with a view of his ass being stretched by the monster cock. "Me too, do me too!" Yugi pleaded, sitting with his ass facing Atem.

Mai continued to push her cock through Atem and Tea until it pressed against Yugi's ass. Yugi moaned loudly as it penetrated his ass, moving quickly through him to exit his mouth. She fucked all three of them, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and muffled moans the only thing audible. "Ready, Yugi? I'm about to cum." She said, pulling back just enough for Yugi to speak.

"Yes, inflate my belly like you did Joey..." Yugi panted, shivering with anticipation.

Mai felt the cum shoot up her cock through both Tea and Atem's insides and shoot deep into Yugi's belly. Yugi's belly swelled to the same size as Joey's before it pulled out. She pulled back enough for Atem to speak, her cock deep in his belly. "Would you be so kind as to put this in Yugi's ass?"

Atem raised a shaky hand to take the butt plug and inserted it into Yugi's ass. "Now me, please do me now!" He begged, close to cumming himself.

That was all the encouragement Mai needed. She erupted deep in Atem's belly, swelling it as big as Joey and Yugi's. She handed Atem the butt plug, who inserted it into his own ass with a moan. "Now just you left, Tea. Ready?" She asked, pulling back in Tea finally.

"You still have cum to give?" Tea panted, her pussy in constant orgasm as she anticipated the flood.

"Honey, I could cum for days." Mai smacked her ass and erupted deep inside her, swelling her belly quickly. SHe pulled back, pushing the butt plug into her ass.

"Now what?" Joey asked, getting carefully to his feet. "Woah." He said, as his weight shifted.

"That is a good question. What do we do with you? Oh wait, I know what." Mai took out her phone and opened an app. She tapped something and a buzzing noise sounded, making Joey yelp in surprise, dropping to his knees.

"Joey!" Atem looked at Mai in fury. "What did you do to him?"

"I turned on his butt plug, watch." Mai nodded to Joey.

The three cum-filled sluts watched as Joey writhed on the floor, humping the air and moaning. His cock erupted, shooting ropes of cum into the air. He was clearly in the midst of a mind-blowing orgasm. "Oh my god, you have to do that to us." Tea begged.

"As you wish." Mai tapped the screen three times and multiple buzzes sounded as TEa, Atem, and Yugi were buzzed into the same orgasmic bliss as Joey. "Oh, and a little headsup, those orgasms you're having, will speed up your absorption of the cum. You'll eventually go back to your normal sizes.

Joey, Tea, Atem, and Yugi humped the air, orgasming over and over, their mouths lolling out in a look of sheer bliss. Finally their bellies shrunk, regaining their normal size with no sign of what had happened. With four taps, Mai stopped the vibrating butt plugs and allowed them to get shakily to their feet. "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly refreshed." Atem admitted, checking himself out. "That was the best orgasms I've ever had."

"My pleasure. I'll be happy to help any time you wish." Mai smiled.

"We might as well help you in return." Yugi looked at the other three for confirmation.

"Right, you've given us all this pleasure we might as well help you out as well." Atem nodded.

"Uh oh, guys? I'm not feeling so good." Tea looked between them.

"What's wrong, Tea?" Atem asked looking over at her. But his question was answered as something appeared between her legs, lengthening and gaining girth. A cock was growing fast, hard and aching between her legs and fast approaching the size of Mai's. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, didn't I mention that one little thing? When I cum inside a woman's ass, I turn them into futas as well. Now Tea can fuck you as well." Mai smirked.

"That is the best present you have ever given us, Mai." Atem chuckled, eyeing Tea's cock lustfully.


End file.
